The First
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: KyuMin berpacaran, namun mereka belu pernah berciuman atau melakukan hubungan yang lebih intim o.O..walau mereka pernah melakukan ciuman itu hanya fanservise bukan karena mereka berpacaran/KyuMin OneShoot Fic/Yaoi, BL Shonen-ai, BoyXBoy/mind to RnR?


**Title : The First**

**Subtitle : First Kiss, First Touch And—First Night**

**Author : Umu Humairo And Kim Umah {Dark Umu}**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Other Pairing : SuJu Couple, Shindong**

**Rating : M for Mesum, Yaoi**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : Semua adalah yang pertama, semanjak kita berpacaran :D**

**Disclaimer : Their belongs to God and Themselves**

**Warning : Lemon, OOC, GaJe, Top!Min in the First {Sungmin Pervert ,} and Top!Kyu in the Last(?) {Kyuhyun pun jugaaaa ,}**

**A/N : Ini special for Soona umma, waktu itu dia sempet Req, tapi karena waktu itu aku gabisa, jadi aku buatinnya sekarang, mian ummaa—but this's special for you ^^ and for Sarah also Nechan, kakak lagi coba buat Req kalian, sabaaar yak? Oke oke? Thanks buat pengertiannya ^^ and also—NOT PLAGIAT, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>»»»»» The First {First Kiss, First Touch And—First Night} «««««<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari yang cerah untuk kota seoul,<p>

Begitu pun juga, hari yang cerah untuk semua penghuni dorm Super Junior,

Karena mereka bisa tidur lebih puas,

Libur?

Yeah? They got Holiday :D

.

-KangTeuk-

.

" Ngh.. " desah seorang namja yang menjadi Leader di sebuah grup ternama, Super Junior,

Ia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah seseorang tengah tidur memeluknya, memeluk pinggangnya amat sangat erat, seperti tak ingin melepaskan,

Leeteuk menatap namja di depannya dengan perasaan saying dan cinta, dan Leeteuk kembali tersenyum mengingat perihal semalam yang dia lakukan bersama kekasihnya, namjanya yang kini tengah tidur memeluknya selepas sang kekasih kembali dari Wamil *Hiks T.T Appaaaaa*

Leeteuk meraba wajah sang kekasih, dari mulai mata, turun ke hidung, lalu berakhir di bibir,

Menekan bibir itu dengan jari-jari tangannya, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan kekar menangkap tangannya dan memenjarakan tangan malaikat itu di tangan sang kekasih,

" Pagi Hyung " sapa sang namja, " Pagi KangIn-ah " sapa Leeteuk balik, " Kau sudah bangun lebih dulu dariku? " Tanya seseorang yang ia panggil KangIn, Leeteuk mengangguk meng-iyakan lalu memeluk KangIn, seseorang yang selama 2 tahun meninggalkannya,

" Heii ~ kenapa? " Tanya KangIn, Leeteuk menggeleng didalam pelukannya, " Aku amat sangat merindukanmu, Appaaa " seru Leeteuk dan mempererat pelukannya, " nadooo, Ummaaaaaa, aku juga " kata KangIn dan melepas pelukan Leeteuk lalu menciumnya, dan selanjutnyaaa, terjadilah ciuman panjang yang tak terkira(?)

.

-HanChul-

.

" Heiii, Chullie, ireona, palli " seru seorang pangeran China yang kini tengah membangunkan seorang Puteri yang tengah tertidur, berkali-kali dan berulang-ulang ia membangunkannya, namun tak sedikitpun sang Puteri terjaga,

" Ya Ya? Cinderella-ku sayaaaang, ayo cepat bangun " seru Hankyung yang kini sudah amat kesal dengan tingkah Puteri-nya, " Aish, jangan sampai aku menciummu, " seru Hankyung lagi yang di tanggapi dengan maju nya bibir Heechul yang sudah siap menerima ciuman sang Pangeran,

Heechul membuka kedua matanya, " itulah yang aku mau, cepat cium aku " ujar Heechul, Hankyung terkekeh menghadapi kelakuan Uke-nya ini, " Cup ~ " dan satu ciuman mendarat di bibir Heechul,

Heechul tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung meraih tengkuk Hankyung dan membalas ciuman Pangeran China-nya lebih dalam, dan tak berujung(?)

.

-YeWook-

.

" Sungiieee ~ Ayo lekas bangun? Bantu aku didapur " seru sang eternal magnae, ia kini sudah siap siap dengan baju santainya dan ingin langsung memasak,

Namun sang Seme masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya yang sedang—err—dengan Wookie, Uke nya sendiri,

Ryeowook mendekati Yesung yang kini sedang memeluk bantal guling, lalu mengambil bantal guling itu dan menarik tangan Yesung,

" Ya, Kim Jong Woon, ayo cepat bangun? Kau janji hari ini akan membantuku di dapur, lihat sudah jam 10 " ujar Ryeowook, Yesung yang mendengar, dengan amat sangat malas membuka matanya dan terlihat Ryeowook yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang didepannya,

" Ya ampun, My Baby Wookie, ini masih terlalu pagi.. Lagi pula aku yakin semua member belum bangun, jadi kita tidur lagi aja yuk? " ujar serta ajak Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, namun langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya tangan,

Ryeowook marah tertahan—lalu, " Pagi kepalamu besar *plak* ini sudah jam 10 Yesung Hyuuunngggg? Memangnya kau fikir memasak dan menyiapkan makanan itu hanya butuh waktu 1 detik langsung jadi? Tidak kan? Ayo cepat bangun, kalau tidak, malam ini kau boleh tidur di luar, " ucap Ryeowook final,

Dan langsunglah, Yesung dengan semangat membuka matanya yang tadinya masih tertutup rapat, " hah? Tidur di luar? Lebih baik aku bangun deh Chagiii ~ " ujar Yesung dan berlari ke kamar mandi dan mandi,

Sedangkan Ryeowook langsung keluar menuju dapur?

.

-SiBum-

.

Pasangan ini?

Ah, mereka mah sekali saling membangunkan, langsung bangun, tidak seperti yang lain malah mesra-mesraan atau apalah itu,

*KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook : Huattchiiiim*

" Kibum-ah, hari ini kau ada syuting lagi? " Tanya Siwon yang sedang memakai kaos oblongnya, sedangkan yang ditanya? Kini sedang berkutik dengan PSP nya di tempat tidur,

" tidak? Hari ini kan hari libur Super Junior, masa aku juga harus syuting? " seru Kibum, Siwon tersenyum dan duduk didepan Kibum, " sepertinya ini akan jadi hari terindah, " seru Siwon dan Kibum hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan bermain,

Siwon berdecak, " Ck? Kau ini.. Kenapa jadi Kyuhyun kedua sih? " kesal Siwon, Kibum terkekeh melihat couple-nya itu, lalu meletakkan PSP nya dan mendekati Siwon, " seperti itu saja marah " kata Kibum lalu menarik tangan Siwon keluar kamar dan duduk di ruang santai,

.

-EunHae-

.

" Ahh ~ Hae, S-sudah ~ aku mau bangun, emmhhh—" desah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menikmati ciuman serta sentuhan Donghae, kekasihnya, " Em—sebentar lagi Hyukie—" pinta Donghae, " tapi ini s-sudah pagi Hae " ujar Hyukie lagi, " baiklah baiklah, aku berhenti " ucap Donghae dan melepaskan kekangannya pada Hyukie, lalu Hyukie pergi menuju kamar mandi,

Donghae?

" Hyuk, mandi bareng ya? " pintanya, " Tidak—sebentar lagi aku selesai, " jawab Hyuk, dan memang benar, tak lama Hyuk keluar dan gantian, Donghae yang memasuki kamar mandi,

.

-KyuMin-

.

Sesosok namja manis kini masih tengah tertidur menghadap arah selatan tempat tidurnya, yang disana terdapat tempat tidur lagi dan di atasnya tidurlah sesosok namja Evil yang siap menerkammu kapan saja,

Sungmin, itulah nama dari namja manis itu,

Ia tersenyum melihat seseorang di seberang kasurnya,

Karena namja itu—em—sleepy like a baby,

Ya, itulah apa kata hati Sungmin,

Sungmin menggeser selimutnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur,

Kemudian ia menoleh melihat jam, matanya membulat saat ia melihatnya,

'jam 10?' teriak hati Sungmin, ia segera berlari mengambil handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi,

Saat sampai di dalam, " ngapain juga ya aku panic? Hari ini kan gak ada kegiatan apa-apa? Ah, babo " umpatnya kesal,

Lalu ia langsung menaiki bathub,

Sungmin mulai mengelus tangannya yang putih nan mulus, lalu ke dada bidangnya, turun ke selangkangannyaaa~ terus ke pahanya~ terus #plak (oke kita stop, jangan sampai saya mimisan di adegan ini -,-)

Beberapa menit kemudian, tepatnya 60 menit (read : 1 jam) 23 menit 48 detik, Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya,

Ia menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kaos berwarna pink -,- dan juga rok levis #plak *RALAT* celana pendek levis #plak *RALAT lagi* celana panjang levis, lalu setelah itu ia membangunkan Kyuhyun,

Perlahan Sungmin mendekati sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum pada namja Evil ini, yang merupakan couple sejatinya *ciieeeee* dan juga kekasihnya,

Sungmin tersenyum mesum #plak *RALAT* Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap wajah Kyuhyun, ia mengingat kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya di depan semua ELF *MWO? O.O*

.

-Flashback-

.

Hari ini Super Junior akan tampil di Mubank, semuanya sudah ada di lokasi(?), namun sekali lagi mereka latihan(?) untuk tampil, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi Sungmin, sedangkan yang di pandang sedang asik dengan latihannya,

Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan menepuk pundaknya, " Kau yakin Kyu? Di depan semua ELF? " Tanya Donghae memastikan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengangguk, " Masa bodo dengan Lee SoMan, bukannya banyak juga ELF yang ingin KyuMin itu real? " jawab serta Tanya Kyuhyun dengan smirk menghiasi wajahnya, Donghae tertawa, " kau memang tetap Evil kami Kyu, berjuanglah, " ujar Donghae mendukung Kyuhyun, " terima kasih Hyung " kata Kyuhyun tersenyum,

Tak lama, mereka naik ke atas panggung, lagu pertama yang mereka nyanyikan dan tarikan adalah Sorry Sorry, sampai akhirnya lagu terakhir,

Mereka menyanyikan lagu Love U More,

Saat bagian Donghae, Kyuhyun menggantinya dan merubahnya kedalam bahasa inggris,

**.**

**.**

**In waiting, I believe this love looks for you**  
><strong>My work's sweat<strong>  
><strong>Little by little you make me fall for your abusive Kiss Like our first meeting<strong>  
><strong>I can't say it, this love in my heart takes a long time to convey<strong>  
><strong>Because of you, in my heart (deeply inside) I wanna thank you<strong>

**In your heart, my love isn't there ( [Ryeowook] Ever ever)**  
><strong>Waiting inside [me] with you with you ([Leeteuk] I pray for you)<strong>  
><strong>Inside my heart all of your love is there ([Ryeowook] Ever ever)<strong>  
><strong>Your breath is in my heart ([Ryeowook] I'll be waiting for you)<strong>

**(lalu Kyuhyun terus meneruskannya sampai akhir, Sungmin bingung, namun semua member hanya tersenyum dan saling menggenggam tangan couple masing-masing)**

**.**

**.**

*mau jujur ngga? Ini mah kaga ada apa-apanya, abis pikiran gue ke NC mulu sih, lagi mikir gimana nanti adegannya,

Readers : bukannya lu jagonya thor?

Gue : lupaaaaaaa,

Readers : apanya?

Gue : caranya,

Readers : emang ada?

Gue : adain,

Readers : terus,

Gue : apa lagi tuh, kata-katanya,

Readers : -,- bodo dah*

**.**

**.**

**In my heart, I breathe you. forever I Love U**

**Now I miss you**  
><strong>Even until many days have passed<strong>  
><strong>I know I will only love you<strong>

**In my heart, it will be forever you ([Ryeowook] Ever ever)**  
><strong>You looking at me, those days will come to me ([Leeteuk] I pray for you)<strong>  
><strong>In your heart, all of my love is there ([Ryeowook] Ever ever)<strong>  
><strong>Your breath is in my heart ([Ryeowook] I'll be waiting for you)<strong>

**Love U More Love U More Love U More**  
><strong>You will always be in my heart<strong>  
><strong>Love U More Love U More<strong>

**Your breath will always be in my heart**

**.**

**.**

(maap lagunya aneh, ini usulannya Dark Umu si Umah noh, hehe XD)

Kyuhyun berhenti, dan berlutut di depan Sungmin, " Love U More, I Know, I'll Only Love You.. So, would you be mine? " Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin terbelalak, ia melihat sekeliling, semua member SuJu tersenyum dan mengangguk, bahkan ELF berteriak 'terima.. terima.. terima' *author+kyumin shipper ikutan teriak (TERIMA! TERIMA! #plak)*

Sungmin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu—TES TES

Air mata jatuh dari matanya, Kyuhyun panic dan mendekati Sungmin, mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya,

" waeyo Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun, " A-apa yang kau lakukan? Hiks T.T " Tanya Sungmin, " kau Tanya apa? Tak bisakah kau melihatnya? " Tanya Kyuhyun balik, seketika suasana saat itu tegang, para ELF lebih tepatnya KyuMin Shipper harap-harap cemas, termasuk author :P

Sungmin menunduk, namun Kyuhyun menahannya, " aku mencintaimu " ucap Kyuhyun, mata Sungmin terbelalak, " K-kau bercanda? " Tanya Sungmin tak percaya, " kau fikir aku bercanda? Mengambil bagian Donghae hyung dan mengubah lyricnya menjadi lyric inggris? " Tanya Kyuhyun balik, " kau, would you be mine? " ujar Kyuhyun dan berlutut lagi di depan Sungmin,

Suara semakin ramai, ELF dan KyuMin shipper tentunya, juga author ikut berteriak keras, dan author paling keras :P

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin meminta kepastian, " kalau kau menerimaku, kau boleh peluk aku, namun jika tidak silahkan kau tampar aku dan peluk member lain, dengan begitu aku tahu jawabanmu " ujar Kyuhyun, Sungmin diam, walau sebenarnya didalam hatinya menjerit dan melompat kegirangan XD

Sungmin terus menunduk, kemudian mendongakan wajahnya, mengangkat tangannya dan—srett—

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, erat dan sangat erat, seperti tak mau dilepas, mata Kyuhyun terbelalak, semua ELF termasuk KyuMin shipper dan juga author bersorak-sorai, bahkan mereka berpelukan, bahkan author pun berpelukan (Umu nd Umah)

" terima kasih Hyung, Saranghae " ucap Kyuhyun tulus, Sungmin mempererat pelukannya,

.

-Flashback End-

.

Sungmin terkekeh geli mengingatnya, karena waktu itu ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun panic, kemudian ia tersadar, Kyuhyun belum ia bangunkan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang dikiit, SUngmin langsung membangunkan Kyuhyun,

" Kyuhyun-ah, bangun, ini sudah siang " ujar Sungmin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, " Hem? " gumam Kyuhyun, " Ih ~ bangun dong Kyuu ~ " ujar Sungmin lagi, tak lama Kyuhyun membuka matanya, " apaan sih Hyung, berisik ih! " omel Kyuhyun, " jangan ngomel, liat dong udah jam berapa? " kata Sungmin,

Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya membulat, dan ia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, Sungmin hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Kyuhyun,

'daripada kena, mending keluar, haha, emang enak aku kerjain' batin Sungmin dan keluar kamar, menuju ruang santai,

.

At Ruang Santai

.

Mata Sungmin membulat saat melihat adegan-adegan didepannya, ia memutar bola matanya dan duduk bergabung dengan SiBum dan SHindong,

" kalian tidak ikutan? Wonie? Bumie? " Tanya Sungmin, SiBum menggeleng, " mungkin kau yang ingin ikutan dengan Kyuhyun, hyung? " jawab Siwon, " kurang ajar " umpat Sungmin, " memang kau belum pernah, French kiss dengan Kyuhyun? " Tanya Shindong, Sungmin menggeleng, " Serius? " Tanya SiBum+Shindong kompak, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk,

" seperti ini tidak pernah? " Tanya Siwon dan melumat bibir Kibum *Simbaaaaa! Jangan cium-cium suamii-kuuuuu ,* " Sungguh? " Tanya Siwon lagi setelah melepas lumatannya, " Iyaaaaa , kalian membuatku tambah muak, " ujar SUngmin, padahal dalam hatinya mau :P

" heii heii heii~ sudahlah, jangan ciuman teruuuusssss, aku kan iriiiiiiii , " ujar Shindong, dan semuanya pun berhenti berciuman,

" aku kan ciuman sama Kyuhyun Cuma saat fanservice aja, kalau semenjak pacaran sih belum, " ucap Sungmin polos, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya, " jadi kau mau? Ciuman denganku sekarang, " ujar orang itu, Sungmin langsung merinding dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun takut-takut,

Kyuhyun beranjak duduk di samping Sungmin, " mau? " Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, " tidak " jawab Sungmin singkat, dan bangun dari duduknya, " mau kemana Hyung? " Tanya Kibum, " ngebantu Ryeowook, aku udah laper bangeeettttt , " jawab SUngmin dan pergi ke dapur, " Tap—I Hyung—yah, kan udah ada Yesung hyung disana, " kata Kibum akhirnya,

" Wookie, aku bantu ma—sak ya? " mata SUngmin membulat, " Ya, kalian bukannya masak malah ciuman? Aigoooo , yang lain udah pada lapar juga cepetaaaaaaaan " kata SUngmin, YeWook hanya ngangguk-ngangguk,

Sungmin kembali ke ruang santai dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun,

Tak lama, makanan pun siap, dan semuanya langsung menyerbu habis semua makanan itu,

Di sela-sela semedi(?)

" hari ini libur? Gada yang punya rencana gituu? " Tanya Heechul sok manis *di damprat* " Iyaaa hyung, aku juga bosan " kata Ryeowook cemberut, " Yakin? Bukannya daritadi pagi kalian udah punya acara? " jawab SUngmin berniat menyindir, " Apa memangnya Hyung? " Tanya Eunhyuk, " C-I-U-M-A-N " kata Sungmin mencibir, yang lain langsung salting garuk-garuk tengkuk,

Leeteuk nyengir, " Baby Umin marah ya? " Tanya Leeteuk, Sungmin mengangkat bahu, " iyaaa, Bunny Umin marah ya? " Tanya Heechul kali ini, dan Sungmin mengangkat bahu lagi, " Sungmin Hyung yang paling baik marah ya? " Tanya Ryeowook gantian, dan lagi lagi Sungmin mengangkat bahu, " Aish SUngmin Hyung, marah bilang aja sih, " kata Eunhyuk kesal, Sungmin cemberut, " kalian bikin aku muak tahuuuuu , abis pada ciuman terus " jawab Sungmin cemberut,

Leeteuk tersenyum, " Maaf ya Baby Umin, salahin appa kamu tuh yang nyiumin umma terus," kata Leeteuk, baru saja Sungmin mau buka mulut, KangIn sang appa langsung memandang horror ke Sungmin, " mau marah? " Tanya KangIn ramah tapi menusuk, " ngga " jawab Sungmin singkat,

Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana, " em? Sungmin hyung, abis ini kita jalan-jalan mau ngga? " Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum maniiiissss banget kurang manis daripada gula *author kurang ajar emang* " Mauuuuuuu , Kyunie ~ " jawab Sungmin semangat, "yaudah, cepetan makannya ^^ " ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melanjutkan makannya.

.

At Mall

.

" Kyuu ~ ke toko boneka yuk? " ajak Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menuruti, mereka sudah menyamar, Kyuhyun hanya memakai kacamata hitam dan topi, sedangkan Sungmin memakai wig dan baju perempuan *ditampar Sungmin*

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun kea rah boneka kelinci, " Kyu ~ Kyu liat deh, boneka nya lucu-lucu banget " kata Sungmin Riang, " Hyung~ jangan panggil Kyuhyun, nanti ada yang kenal, " kata Kyuhyun, " terus? Siapa? " Tanya Sungmin polos, " Marcus aja gitu, " jawab Kyuhyun, " oke deh, terus kamu manggil aku apa? " jawab serta Tanya balik Sungmin,

Kyuhyun berpikir, " Ah? Aku panggil Chagi aja, ngga repot kan? " kata Kyuhyun, " terserah kamu deh, " pasrah Sungmin dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas, " Ih~ genit deh, " kata Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil.

" yaudah ayo kita kesana " ajak Sungmin dan menarik Kyuhyun, " Kyuu~ liat deh yang itu ba—gus banget " *emang dasar labu sepet, dibilang panggil Marcus, tetep aja 'Kyu, Kyu' -,-* Sungmin langsung bungkam, Kyuhyun juga, bahkan mereka berdua sama-sama meneguk ludah mereka sebelum sempat di keluarkan(?)

KyuMin melihat sepasang sejoli sedang berciuman, French Kiss, saling melumat dan menghisap, bahkan ini lebih parah daripada yang di lakukan EunHae, KyuMin tersadar dan kabur dari tempat itu,

* * *

><p>" Hah ~ Hah ~ Hah ~ " hela mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka saling menoleh, dan tawa mereka pecah, " itu gila Kyu~ bahkan mereka lebih daripada EunHae, ya kan? "ujar Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum, " Kau benar " lalu tangan Kyuhyun mengunci pandangan Sungmin, dan mendekatkan wajahnya,<p>

Sungmin gugup, " kau m-mau apa? " tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun diam dan hanya mendekatkan wajahnya, hanya tinggal beberap cm lagi, tiba-tiba—

" Huwaaaa~ itu KyuMin, Super Junior, " dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun menunda ciumannya dan menarik Sungmin lari, Kyuhyun langsung memberhentikan Taksi dan menarik Sungmin masuk,

.

At Dorm Super Junior

.

KyuMin pulang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan(?) lalu mereka duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang santai, " Wookie~ mau jus jeruk dong! " kata KyuMin, sebenarnya Sungmin sih gapapa bilang kayak gitu, lah ini, magnae sialan bin songong nan kurang ajar, manggilnya Wookie *author ribet sendiri*

" Iya bentar Hyung, Kyu~ " jawab Wookie dan tak lama, jus jeruk pun datang, KyuMin langsung meminumnya, " Ahh~ segarnyaaaaa~ " kata KyuMin berbarengan,

Leeteuk duduk di depan KyuMin, " kalian kenapa? " Tanya sang umma, " di kejar-kejar ELF umma, huh? " jawab Kyuhyun kesal, " Kok bisa? " Tanya Heechul ikutan, " itu, aku mau nyium Sungmin Hyung, eh tau-tau ada ELF nyasar entah darimana.. padahal kan aku udah nyamaaaar bareng Sungmin Hyung? Huh? " jaawab Kyuhyun tambah kesal,

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, " belum rejeki Kyu " kata Siwon bijak, " di kira Sungmin Hyung job kali, rejeki? " protes Kyuhyun,

.

Malamnya—

.

-KyuMin-

.

Sungmin sedang bergelut mesra dengan selimutnya, baginya—suhu malam ini cukup dingin,ia terus bergelut di dalam selimutnya tak bisa diam, Kyuhyun yang gerah dengan tingkah Sungmin langsung mendekati ranjang Sungmin,

" Kenapa sih Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun dan menyibak poni Sungmin, " Dingiiiin~ Kyuu~ " jawab SUngmin manja dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun ada di bawahnya(?), lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya pada sekitar pundak Kyuhyun, " hem~ hangat " kata Sungmin dan bertindak seperti kucing yang nyaman di tempat tidur hangatnya,

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin bahkan memeluknya lebih erat, " Hyung~ lanjutin yang sempet ketunda tadi yuk~ " kata Kyuhyun sok lembut, mata Sungmin yang tadinya terpejam jadi terbuka 100%

.

**»»»»» **Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon dan bakalan kurang asam, jadi tambahin cuka aja ya? **«««««**

**.**

Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Sungmin kaget dan menutup mulutnya, namun lama-lama ia mulai menikmatinya dan membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun menyusuri tiap rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen setiap gigi-giginya,

Tangan Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dari belakang, lalu perlahan tangannya turun dan meremas baju tidur Kyuhyun bahkan membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidurnya,

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, " This our first kiss, bukan? " tanya Kyuhyun dan sempat memberhentikan tangan Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan membuka kancing baju Kyuhyun, " kau yakin Hyung? Ini juga akan jadi sentuhan pertamaku, dan malam pertama kita? " Tanya Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin lagi-lagi mengangguk, " aku butuh kehangatan Kyuu~ " ujar Sungmin dan langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Sungmin, justru sekarang Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berperang lidah, dan terjadilah adu lidah yang tak berujung(?), "Mmpphhhh~ " erang Sungmin di sela-sela bergulatan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun,

Keduanya saling melepas, Sungmin berdiri, " kau mau apa Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun, " disini gerah " kata Sungmin dan berniat membuka baju tidurnya, Kyuhyun menahannya, " biar aku sajaaa ~ " tawar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk,

Namun Kyuhyun tak beranjak, ia malah menarik Sungmin lagi dan jatuh menindihnya, " Lebih baik kau yang memanjakanku duluan, " kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin memerosotkan celana panjang Kyuhyun dan juga membuka CD Kyuhyun o.O dan langsung meraih Junior Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya,

" Owh, Sungmin Hyung, emmpphhh " desah Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus mengulum, menghisap dan menjilati ujung Junior Kyuhyun, sedang sang empunya hanya mendesah hebat,

Kyuhyun menarik kaki Sungmin yang sebenarnya posisi nya duduk, lalu mengubah posisi mereka menjadi saling membelakangi,

Kyuhyun menarik celana panjang Sungmin beserta CD nya, lalu meraih Junior Sungmin dan mengulumnya, " Owh~~ "desah Sungmin dan melepas kulumannya pada Junior Kyuhyun (author mimisan -,-) akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan melepas kulumannya dan malah menikmati kuluman bibir Kyuhyun pada Juniornya,

Kyuhyun melepas kulumannya dan mengangkat Sungmin lalu menindihnya, " Yah~ ku akui kau memang membuatku gila, Hyung " kata Kyuhyun dan membuka seluruh pakaian yang di kenakan Sungmin, " ini yang pertama semenjak kita berpacaran Kyu, " kata Sungmin, " kau benar Hyung " dan Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya,

Sungmin begitu terbuai dengan ciuman maut seorang Cho Kyuhyun(?) ia malah menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun lagi, meminta akses ciuman lebih dalam, bahkan tangan Sungmin turun ke bawah dan meremas-remas Junior Kyuhyun, " Oh Hyung~ " terpaksalah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, " Ya, kenapa malah di lepas ciumannya? " kata Sungmin kesal, " abis kau meremas 'milikku' jadi aku kan ingin mendesah " jawab Kyuhyun,

Sungmin tersenyum mesum *kali ini beneran* " baiklah, aku takkan meremasnya lagi, sekarang cium aku " suruh Sungmin, dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir pink sexy Sungmin, dan memperdalamnya..

" Mmpph~ Kyu—akh! "desah Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraba-raba dada bidang Sungmin dan memilin nipple nya, " ngh~ Kyuhyun-ah " erang Sungmin, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melepas lumatannya yang di sambut protesan dari Sungmin,

" Wae? " Tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan malah membuka seluruh bajunya, Sungmin blushing di perlihatkan pemandangan seperti itu, " kau kenapa Hyung, hem? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang di sertai smirk-nya, " Oh~ lucu sekali kau menggoda-ku Tn. Cho Kyuhyun " kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendekat, " Aku mencintaimu " ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung melumat bibir Sungmin lagi..

Ciuman panas bergairah tak terhindarkan, Sungmin membalas setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun pada dirinya, menjambak rambut Kyuhyun sesekali, dan mengelurkan suara desahan, " kalau kau mengeluarkan desahan sekeras itu, nanti yang lain akan mendengarnya Hyung? " omel Kyuhyun, " Maaf Kyu " jawab SUngmin malu,

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, dan mendekati telinga Sungmin, " aku ingin merasakannya Hyung.. Kata Donghae Hyung, berbuat 'itu' dengan lelaki itu sangat nikmat.. Boleh aku masukkan sekarang? " goda serta Tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan..

Kyuhyun menyeringai, " Oh~ baiklah Chagi~ tapi ingat, jangan teriak keras-keras ya? " nasihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum, " iya sayaaang~ " jawab Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin dan mempersiapkan Junior nya di depan hole Sungmin, Kyuhyu pertama-tama menggosok-gosokan ujung Junior nya pada hole Sungmin, dan tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung menerobos 'keperjakaan' Sungmin,

" Kyaaaaaaaa~ " teriak Sungmin keras, Kyuhyun langsung menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan bibirnya..

.

Di Luar—

.

" eh? Itu suara apaa? " Tanya Ryeowook sok polos, " dari kamar KyuMin pula " tambah Heechul, " jangan-jangan " tebak Eunhyuk, dan seketika semuanya tertawa, " heii~ sudahlah jangan ganggu mereka " bijak Kibum, " Wahh~ Snow White-ku memang yang terbaik, muach , *Simbaaaaaaaaa #author murka* " kata Siwon dan mencium bibir KiBum,

.

Oke kita kembali ke KyuMin—

.

" Akh—! " desah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tak bergerak, " W—wae? " Tanya Sungmin, " tidak " dan Kyuhyun langsung menghantam hole Sungmin itu dengan hentakan yang keras, berkali-kali, maju-mundur dan telak, Junior Kyuhyun menubruk(?) prostat Sungmin, dan akhirnya membuat yang empunya hole—" Akhhh~~~ ngh~ faster Kyuu~ " pinta Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menambah kecepatannya,

Setelah beberapa menit (read : 45 menit)

Kyuhyun berteriak keras bersamaan dengan Sungmin,

Croottt-croottt—

" Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~ " desah mereka berdua, karena Sungmin mengeluarkan sperma nya mengenai perutnya dan Kyuhyun, juga Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sperma nya di hole Sungmin, Kyuhyun ambruk seketika dan mengecup kening Sungmin, " Thanks baby, muach" kata Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Sungmin, dan terlelap..

Malam ini malam special untuk mereka, mala mini menjadikan diri mereka menjadi satu,

Tak terpisahkan lagi,

Bagi mereka ini semualah yang pertama semenjak mereka berpacaran, 'it's the first' for me' gumam hati mereka masing-masing,

Dan—

* * *

><p><strong>«««THE END»»»<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : maap umma maap, jelek ya?<strong>

**Aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin..**

**Maap kalo lemonnya kurang asem, maap yaaaa.**

**Buat yang baca, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya?**

**Makasih :D**

**I Love U, My Readers**

≈ **By : Umu Humairo And Kim Umah {Dark Umu} on Sunday, February 20****th****, 2011 at 8:43pm ≈**


End file.
